Unexpected Love
by JazmynnMikaelson910
Summary: EJ finally had Samantha but he never expected to fall in love with someone else. Abigail recently had her heart broken but she never would have ever imagined that the one and only EJ DiMera would be interested in her. EJ and Abigail try to fight their feelings for each other but are unable to fully stop thinking about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

Hey guys I've been wanting to write this story for a long time. I fell in love with EJabby since their first time in the Horton cabin. I know that right now Chabby is huge and I also love Abigail with Chad. I have to say that I don't like Abigail with Ben. Like seriously who puts a tracker on the phone of the person to whom they are engaged with?! Right now considering the storyline I am shipping Chabby but if EJ would come back to the show I would be torn on who I would ship more. If EJ does ever return it HAS to be James Scott because I cannot see anyone else as EJ, am I right?

Ok so I hope you guys like this story. Oh and one more thing this story is not going to be very kind to Sami.

 **Chapter 1**

"I still don't understand why you're here EJ. If Gabby and Nick slept together again then it has nothing to do with you." Abigail says to EJ as she stands up from sitting down on the bed. "I mean I don't get why Gabby would sleep with Nick but that's none of my business so again why are you involved"

"because Samantha wants to make sure that Gabby doesn't take off to New York taking Arianna with her. So since I am with Samantha I decided to help out"

"ok and there's obviously trouble there"

EJ was taken aback by Abigail's response. "I beg your pardon" Abigail walked over closer to him. "EJ I saw you, when I mentioned Sami's name earlier it was like something snapped inside of you, you got this knot in between your shoulder blades, your jaw tightened and then that vein right here that vein that runs right down your neck right behind your ear would have popped out" Abigail said as she touched EJ vein and then pulling her hand away "so no I don't think things are going well for you and Samantha"

"Samantha and I are fine" EJ said trying to reassure Abigail.

"see there it is again, and check your shoulders because that is you tell"

"my tell? What are you a gambler now?" EJ said relaxing his shoulders trying to brush this off.

"no, I just have eyes, EJ, and I can see you. You're lying and you're not happy about it either"

"you know Gabriella was right when you get an idea in your head you really are relentless aren't you?"

"yeah pretty much"

"and Samantha and I are fine"

"ok if you say so. So then why would Gabby trust you? Unless… she wants to sleep with you"

"ok that is absurd" EJ said as he walks over to the other side of the cabin.

"why? Why is that absurd? What men never cheat on their fiancés? You said it yourself EJ you're a bad man"

"that might be as it is but… Abigail, Gabriella is a young woman, she has a child-" EJ says as he sits down on a chair.

"ok wait she is not that young alright, she's almost as old as I am. And secondly it is not that ridiculous that she would want to sleep with you because any woman with a pulse would want to sle-" Abigail stopped talking once she realized what she was about to say.

EJ and Abigail just stared at each other both feeling the sudden change in energy. EJ started to lean in and Abigail took a step forward. EJ grabbed the back of Abigail's head with one hand as their lips slowly touched each other. Abigail parted her lips slightly letting EJ's tongue explore her mouth. EJ's other hand was on Abigail's waist.

EJ suddenly realized what was happening and he pulled apart "I'm sorry… I shouldn't" he says. "I'm not" says Abigail as she kisses him again, this time more passionately and more aggressive. She takes of her coat and scarf. They continue kissing and then EJ start to kiss her neck. Abigail starts unbuttoning EJ shirt and then EJ stands up carrying Abigail and then lying her down on the bed. EJ pulls away from the kiss briefly in order to remove his shirt and Abigail removes hers too. EJ start kissing her chest and then he quickly removes her black lacy bra, while Abigail is undoing his pants. EJ lean down and takes one of her breasts in his mouth making Abigail moan. His expert tongue starts to play with her nipple while one of his hands is playing with her other boob.

"oh my god EJ!" Abigail says turning them both on even more. EJ starts liking her other boob as both of his hands start to take of her boots, jeans and panties off. EJ gets lower and spreads her legs apart and before Abigail knows what is happening EJ starts liking her clit making Abigail let out a loud moan.

He continues licking and sucking and teasing her clit making her be so close to her climax. Abigail can sense that she's close but before she can get her release he pulls away and Abigail lets out a low whimper. EJ chuckles a little bit before he removes his pants and underwear and slowly entering her making them both moan. They keep moving at a steady pace and with each thrust they are both moaning and grunting pending their release. _I'm so close, God I've never come so fast._ EJ thinks realizing that it has been too long since he's had the attention of a woman. They continue thrusting until they both climax together. EJ gets off Abigail lying down on the bed. There is a long silence between them as they both come to terms with what just really happened.

"Abigail I'm sorry, I want you to know that I did not intend for this to happen, I didn't mean to-"

"what take advantage of me? Is that what you think happened? EJ let me tell you something I'm a grown woman. You know if I didn't want what just happened it would not have happened"

"what I meant to say was that what just happened was… quite lovely"

"lovely? You think that was lovely?"

"absolutely… but it still shouldn't have happened. You're so young and trusting. You're smart and I've always really liked talking to you." EJ says as he caresses Abigail's cheek with one of his hands.

"thank you" Abigail says as she grabs EJ's hand from her cheek and leans over to kiss him. The continue making out before EJ pulls away "I thought we agreed that could never happen again?"

"yeah we did and it can never happen again. Right after this" says Abigail as they kiss again and have sex again.

They put their clothes back on. "oh no I missed the last ferry" Abigail says as she buttons up her shirt. "it's ok I came by boat I'll take you"

"and what if someone sees us?"

"well you'll come up with a story. People will believe you the daughter of the Horton family, the son of prince of darkness it's a little unheard of"

"right. Oh my god is anyone in my family found out that I just slept with- no offence"

"none taken. Anyone finding out would not be good for me either"

"oh my God! Sami would kill me. I'm so embarrassed"

"don't be" EJ says as he signals Abigail to come to him as he helps her put on her coat. They share another moment as their hands touch on her shoulders before they pull apart. He hands her purse over to Abigail, and then they leave Smith Island. Later that day Abigail is lying in her bed and can't stop thinking about what happened between her and EJ. _I mean I would be lying if I said I've never been attracted to EJ but I just never in a million years thought that we would end up sleeping together not once but twice! But what's going to happen now because I don't know if I can forget what happened and I don't know if I want to forget. I mean sure it was wrong seeing as he's engaged and a DiMera not to mention I dated his brother. Oh my God! What have I done?!_ Abigail kept thinking

 _Bloody hell what have I done?! I love Samantha! She's always been the one, I've fought so hard to get her to be mine and once I have her I cheat on her with Abigail?! This was not supposed to happen! This cannot happen ever again!_ EJ keeps thinking as he pours himself another drink. _I've always found Abigail attractive, she was just always so young and then she started dating Chad and- what I'm I saying I love Samantha! You love Samantha! I love Samantha and only Samantha!_

Abigail woke up late the next morning. She woke up from a dream involving her and EJ. _Ok stop Abigail you have got to stop thinking about EJ! It's never going to happen so just forget about it!_

 **So I hope you guys liked this first chapter I know it's kind of short but it was getting late when I was tying it. I hope you guys liked the sex scenes it's my first time writing anything remotely smut so I apologize if it's not that good. I want to make something clear in this story Nick really died, the 'greetings' guy will not appear and the photos of EJ and Abigail won't exist. I will try to update as often as I can since I also have another story.**

 **Please follow this story and review. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Love**

Hey guys I want to thank everyone who follow, favorite and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me a while to upload a new chapter but I guess I figured out that I'm better at writing supernatural fanfics than regular stories. Hope you guys like and enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 2**

"You sent me a text about Chad to get me alone?" Abigail says.

"I did that as a precaution" EJ says. "You did that to get what you wanted"

"I did that in case somebody saw my text on your telephone" EJ says.

"It also covers your ass in case Sami sees that you're texting me. So, EJ, what is it that you do want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Look, I know that you were... upset the other day when I asked you not to call me" EJ says. "Don't tell me what I feel" Abigail says trying to stay calm.

"I know that you were upset, Abigail, in the same way that I can see you're upset now"

"What, I'm supposed to be happy that I'm covering up an affair with EJ DiMera?" Abigail says as she takes off her coat. "We do not have an affair" EJ says.

"Right. Right, my mistake. It was just sex" Abigail says trying not to show how much that hurt her.

"Abigail, look. I care about you"

"Don't, EJ, don't. Don't give me your pretty words. I know you. I know that you don't mean them" Abigail says trying to tell herself that she really doesn't mean anything to EJ.

"I do mean them. And I feel responsible, because what happened should not have happened"

"But it did. It did happen, and unlike you, I can't just pretend that it didn't"

"Right, which is why, after some consideration, I've decided to take you up on your offer"

"And what's that?" Abigail asks as she turns to look at EJ dead in the eye. "Abigail, I think you should move back to Europe. Well, I know how much you enjoyed living there, and I would make you very comfortable"

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, y-you think that you can bribe me?" Abigail asks feeling really insulted. "No. I'm just thinking about your well-being, and from what you said—"

"Oh, oh, oh, this is for me, then. This is for my well-being. I see. So-so then, moving 4,000 miles away is just a coincidence that that would work out great for you, right? I wouldn't be around to interrupt your wedding plans?" Abigail says.

"That's not why I suggested it" EJ says as he realized that the way he said came out wrong. _I'm not trying to bribe I'm trying to get her away from me so I won't be tempted to sleep with her again. I'm trying to do the right thing for once._ EJ thinks.

"No? Well, I have an idea, EJ. How 'bout you quit your job, hmm? You leave your family. That would be great for my well-being, you know? That would just be great. My God. You don't even want to look at me, do you?" Abigail says snapping EJ from his thoughts but he doesn't want to look at her because he knows that he won't be able to keep his hands off her.

"Abigail, I'm not looking at you...because it's hard for me to see the pain that I've caused you and...because the feelings that I get when I look at you are what got us to this place in the first place" EJ says trying to make her understand of his inner dilemma.

"Damn. You are good, aren't you? Just like my mother said-you can turn on that charm any time that you feel like it, and you will do whatever it takes to get what you want, EJ"

"No, I'm just trying to do the right thing"

"No, you're trying to do the right thing for you... by bribing me, by sending me packing!"

"I'm not bribing you or sending you anywhere"

"Oh, no? You're offering me free air fare" Abigail says still mad. "No, I came here to tell you Gabi's story...and what happened here was not to stop you from talking" EJ says.

"What happened... is we had sex. You're engaged, EJ, to... to a beautiful, successful woman, and I'm... I'm me" Abigail says as she places her hands on the table and leans on them.

"Abigail... you are a beautiful young woman who has her whole life..." EJ says as he stands up to stand right next to her. _How can she think that she's not special! That she's not beautiful or successful?!_ EJ thinks.

"Don't" Abigail says trying to remind herself that her and EJ cannot happen. "Ahead of her"

"Don't say that, EJ, because it's not true. Maybe...maybe I could have believed that this was chemistry for a moment, but then right after, Gabi tracks me down to make sure that I got your story right. You didn't think that I would keep quiet, so you sent in the reserves"

"Now, you listen to me. I didn't send Gabi to talk to you. Now, I give you my word on that, and my word is my bond, young lady. And you'd do well to believe that...not for my sake, but for yours" EJ says as he leans in and their faces are so close.

"Right. Right. EJ DiMera...found me irresistible. It doesn't make any sense" Abigail whispers as she can feel EJ's breath on her face. "I'm a terrible person" Abigail says as she looks away from EJ.

"no you're not. What happened between us was a mistake on both our parts but that doesn't make you a terrible person it makes you human" EJ says.

"no that's not what I mean. I'm a terrible person because in spite of everything I still want you" Abigail says before quickly realizing she just said that out loud and walks to the other side of the cabin trying to get away from EJ. EJ is frozen for a few minutes trying to compose himself. He then sit down on the bed and grabs Abigail's hand making her turn to look at him. Since EJ is sitting down and Abigail standing up it leaves them at eye level.

"this thing you're feeling is nothing more than an infatuation" EJ says.

"no it's not. EJ I slept with you twice and God help me I would do it again" she says as she leans in and kisses EJ grabbing his hair. EJ feels himself respond to the kiss quickly. After a while of making out EJ slightly picks up Abigail and sits her down on his lap. They continue making out and then EJ removes his suit jacket and Abigail starts to undo EJ's belt. They briefly pull apart to look at each other's eyes. His expression was hungry, intently lustful and Abigail in that moment felt more beautiful, more desirable than she ever had in her life. EJ slowly lifted her sweater dress over her head.

His hands cupped her breasts lightly, thumbs teasing her nipples through the thin lace of her bra. Abigail slowly grinded against him which wasn't that hard seeing as she was sort of sitting on his lap. She lowered herself and she gasped as she felt his arousal.

Abigail started unbuttoning his shirt as she pulled away from kissing him and started kissing his neck making EJ give a barely audible moan. Abigail removed his shirt and started kissing EJ down his jawline and back to his neck as her hands explored his chest. She grinded against slowly again and this time EJ couldn't control himself anymore.

EJ grabbed Abigail's ass and carried her throwing her unto the bed, removing his pants and then he climbed on top of her. EJ then reached behind her back and swiftly unclasped her bra.

EJ took one of her breasts in his mouth and started teasing her nipples making Abigail moan. He reached with one of his hands down her body until he reached Abigail's heat. He slipped his hand inside her panties and could feel how hot and wet she was. He started teasing her clit with his fingers making her even more wet.

He stopped playing with her nipples and pulled away so he could see her entire body before removing her panties leaving completely naked aside from her black sheer tights and shoes. _Oh my god she's gorgeous!_ EJ thought as he looked at the young woman underneath him.

He pushed himself lower into the bed and then he started kissing her the inside on her legs getting closer and closer to where Abigail wanted to feel his mouth. After teasing her for a while he finally reached his destination with his mouth as he licked her clit. He started to lick all of her juices turning him on even more. He then slipped one of his fingers inside her entrance making Abigail scream his name making him smirk.

He continued pumping his finger in and out while licking. He then added another finger in stretching her even more and making her dripping wet. He could sense that she was close to her release when she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss making him stop giving her body the attention it needed making EJ confused. Abigail then reached with her hand down his body until she groped him hard. _Fuck!_ EJ thought. Abigail pushed his underwear down and continued teasing his hard cock. She then placed him on her entrance and EJ slowly went in. they both moaned out loud at the feeling. Due to Abigail being so close to her climax when EJ went in her walls clenched up against his cock squeezing him so tight that he thought he would come just like that.

They kept thrusting in and out moaning and grunting. Then EJ felt himself about to come and he reached down with one of his hands and started playing with her clit making her scream. He continued teasing her bundle of nerves until he felt her tighten and climax pushing him over the edge as well.

They both just lied there panting for a while before Abigail got up and started to get dressed again with EJ doing the same thing.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe myself. What am I doing? I don't understand. It's like I turn off this switch in my brain that tells me that this has disaster clearly written all over it" Abigail says as she puts her coat back on.

"Yes, it does, and it really shouldn't have happened again" EJ says as he covers his face with his hands for a moment.

"I have to go. I'm really sorry" Abigail says as she heads towards the door.

"Abigail, wait. Just wait, please, just for one second, wait. Look, I just don't wish you to leave without understanding one important thing... which is that, Abigail, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry"

"That's okay. Uh... you were right"

"Look, I wasn't trying to ship you off to Europe or buy you off. May not seem like the case, but I care about you" EJ says as he looks at Abigail.

"Just please don't, EJ" Abigail says as she tries so hard to hold her emotions in check.

"Just hear me out, please. When Chad was in hospital, there was only one person in that waiting room that I knew cared about him as much as I did, and that was you"

"I didn't know that he was lying to me then, and that you were helping him"

"We had this great connection, and we just- we took that connection too far" EJ says.

"Yes, we did" Abigail says as she looks down at her feet a little ashamed.

"But I do not like to hear you denigrate yourself, young lady. You are a good person. I respect that. I may not entirely understand it, but I respect it. And I'm grateful for the time that we've shared together, and I do hope that we can stay friends"

"Thank you. I appreciate it. It helps hearing you say that. I have to go"

"I'll give you a lift back in the boat" EJ says as he's about to stand up. "Uh, I think it's probably best if I take the ferry, right?"

"Yeah" EJ says as Abigail leaves and he sighs. _That was not supposed to happen again! I'm a very experienced man and I'm always in full control so why couldn't I stop myself?! Maybe because she's gorgeous! No you can't think that! You're engaged to Samantha! She really shocked me when I was pleasing her she made me stop in order to give me some attention too. No one has ever done that. No one has ever took control away from me unless I let them. But it was so hot how she did that. No, no, no, you have stop thinking about that!_

Abigail got back to her house and quietly went up to her room, she didn't want anyone to see her because she was pretty sure she still looked flustered form being with EJ again. She lied down on her bed and sighs. _Why do I keep doing this?! Abigail you have got to stop doing this because you're just going to get hurt! Sure EJ looked at me with such lust I didn't even think was possible but I'm kidding myself if I think that he really cares about me. For him it's just sex. Isn't it?_

 **So? What did you guys think about this latest chapter? I hope you guys really liked it. And I know that the second time that EJ and Abigail were in the cabin they didn't sleep together but I decided to change that for this story because that is one of my favorite scenes and it was just so hot! For the next few chapters I'm sort of going to go on with the actual storyline just sort adding my own twists but after it's going to be completely different. I also wanted them to have sex in this chapter since there was no creepy old man spying and taking pictures by the window. Also in this story Abigail is going to get pregnant, just so you guys know.**

 **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review, I really love to read what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Love**

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long but I've been super busy and then I got kind of sick so yeah but here is the latest chapter. Hope you guys like it. And I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed this story I really appreciate it. This chapter takes place after the shower scene, so Abigail knows that EJ and Sami were not even sleeping on the same bed and right now she feels extremely used. Like I mentioned in this story Abigail is going to get pregnant but she did not get pregnant in the cabin or in the shower, because for this story she's going to get pregnant a little later. I changed that part because I was going to continue their affair for a little while longer and it just wouldn't make sense that she wouldn't realize that she was pregnant.

 **Chapter 3**

 _It's been a little over a month since EJ and I slept together for the first time and it's been a week since we slept in the company showers and Sami walked in and I found out that EJ and Sami are not even sleeping on the bed. At that very same moment I finally understood everything. The reason why EJ kept sleeping with me was because he wasn't getting any at home! Right now I just feel sick to my stomach, I feel so used but I feel worse because I actually thought that he cared about me, I actually thought we had something and now I realize it was just sex to him. I really hate myself right now. I've been avoiding EJ for the past week._

"Abigail!" Jennifer yells snapping Abigail out of her thoughts. Abigail walks downstairs and walks into the living room where her mother is. "yeah?" Abigail asks.

"honey I completely forgot that I had to go to this board meeting in Italy and I made other plans that I now can't get rid of so could you go to the board meeting for me? Please?"

"sure" Abigail said as her mom handed her some paperwork. "oh you should also know that EJ is going to be there so just promise me you'll stay as far away from him as possible" Jennifer told Abigail.

 _Shit! EJ's going to be there?!_ "I promise mom" Abigail said trying to reassure her mother. _Oh God if she only knew._ Abigail then packed up a suitcase and took a plane to Italy. The board meetings would take place over the course of 2 days so she would be staying in Italy for 3 days.

As she arrived in Italy she then took a cab to take her to her hotel, that her mother made a reservation. She walked up to the receptionist and got her room number. As she was about to walk into the elevator she saw someone she didn't want to see walk up to the receptionist, EJ. When she saw him she quickly got inside the elevator and closed the doors. As the elevator started moving she leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. _I know I'm eventually going to see EJ at the meeting but outside of the meeting I'm going to avoid him. Or try to at least._

Once she stepped inside her room she took a shower and changed. Once she was finished she went over to the conference room as the first meeting was about to start. When she walked inside the room she saw that EJ was already inside sitting down. When he looked up and saw her she could tell that he was surprised to see her before he quickly composed himself. She took a seat as far from EJ as possible.

As soon as the meeting was over she tried to leave as fast as possible to avoid talking with EJ but at the same time trying to not make it look obvious. As she got into the elevator and she pushed the button for her floor she saw someone walk in. she didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"I've been wanting to talk to you but you haven't been answering my calls" EJ says.

"most people take that as a hint EJ" Abigail says as she briefly looks up to see him before looking to the elevator doors hoping that her floor would come faster.

"you're angry…"

"not at you. At myself" Abigail says trying her hardest not to look at him. "because I should have known better" she says.

"Abigail-" EJ says but he's interrupted by the ding that the doors are about to open at Abigail's floor. "I should go" Abigail says as she gets out of the elevator and walks to her room. She's about to open her door when EJ puts his arm blocking her entrance to her room. Abigail gasps as she slowly looks up to see him.

"what are you doing?" she asks him. "we need to talk" he says still not removing his arm.

"I don't think there's anything left for us to talk about" Abigail says.

"yes there is. Meet me in room 207" he said as he finally removed his arm letting Abigail open her door. "what makes you think I'll meet you?" she asks.

"because we need to talk" he says as he walks away and gets into the elevator. Abigail walks inside her room and closes the door shut breathing fast. _Don't go meet him at his room! But I wonder what he wants to talk about?!_

Finally Abigail is at EJ's room door and she hesitantly knocks. He opens the door still wearing his suit form earlier but he took off his suit jacket.

"come in" he says as he lets her in. Abigail walks in admiring how big the room is.

"so what do you want to talk about EJ?" she says as soon as he closes the door. He gestures for her to sit down and she does.

"I wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you. And I'm sorry that I did" he says as he sits down in front of her.

"stop EJ. We can't change what happened between us" she says trying to stay strong.

"I know that. I just don't want to see you angry or sad"

"like I said earlier I'm not angry with you. I should have known that you just wanted sex from me. That you could never have real feelings for me" Abigail says fake smiling at the end.

"that's where you're wrong" EJ said slowly after a while of silence grabbing her hands from her lap. Abigail looked up to look at him and they just sat there looking at each other eyes. EJ started to slowly lean in but before he could kiss her Abigail stood up quickly removing her hands from his and walked over to the door before turning back.

"don't EJ" she said as he continued sitting down kind of shocked that she pulled away. "stop playing with my feelings because I can't handle it" she said as her lip quivered and her eyes started to get wet. EJ stood up and walked over to her.

"Abigail-" he started to say as he caressed her face slowly.

"for me it was never just sex EJ. I actually thought that we were heading in a good direction and then I found out that you were just sleeping with me because Sami wasn't and to be honest with you that hurts like hell"

"Abigail… I was going to say that I'm not playing with you or your feelings. I care about you and sleeping with you was never because I was sex deprived" he says as he lifts her chin up to look him in the eye.

EJ starts to lean down and this time Abigail doesn't pull away. He slowly kisses her and she responds to the kiss. The kiss soon starts to get more intense more passionate. Abigail starts to walk forward pushing EJ backwards making him sit down on the bed. She stands between his legs as they continue kissing. EJ pulls away and starts kissing her neck as Abigail starts to undo his shirt. He pulls away from kissing her neck long enough to remove her shirt and throw it across the room. He then starts kissing her chest while undoing the zipper of her skirt. Once her skirt has slipped off and is now on the ground he picks her up and slams her into the wall making Abigail gasp at the sudden change.

As Abigail is up against the wall they continue kissing and Abigail grinds closer to EJ by wrapping her legs around his waist. After a while of just making out EJ moves them and sit Abigail on the desk. Abigail removes his pants and he quickly slips out of his underwear. He unclasps her bra and teases her nipples with his mouth as his finger go down her body to rest on her heat.

"oh…EJ" Abigail says as EJ starts rubbing her clit. He can feel just how turned on she is. He then removes his hand making Abigail groan a little bit but he quickly replaces it with his hard cock pushing it inside her making them both moan loudly.

He starts moving inside of her slow at first before picking up speed. "oh yeah" Abigail says as she's moving her hips with each thrust. They keep thrusting and thrusting until they both are moaning and grunting each other's names. They both then climax together breathing hard. EJ leans his forehead against Abigail's as they both catch their breath. EJ slips out of Abigail.

"what happens now?" Abigail asks breaking the silence. EJ grabs 2 robes and hands her one as he puts his on. Abigail puts on the robe and ties the strands.

"I don't know. What do you want to happen?" EJ asks as he sits down on the bed.

"I don't want this to stop. And I don't think you want to either. I mean we've said so many times that we're not going to happen again and we just did" Abigail said after a long silence.

"I can't leave Sami. We have two kids together that I have to think about" EJ said as Abigail just felt like her heart was breaking. Her eyes started to tear up and she looked away before looking down. EJ saw and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him.

"Abigail…"

"no I understand. You have to think about your kids, I wouldn't want anything else"

"let me finish. Right now I can't leave Sami, but I do want you. I just need some time"

"so what I just wait on the sidelines for you to be ready?" Abigail asked slightly angry. EJ remained quiet for a while making Abigail wonder. "or you want me to be your what? Your mistress?" she asks.

"if you want. It would only be for a while" EJ says as Abigail thinks about it.

"I want you" she finally says. _Oh god what I'm I agreeing to? This is probably going to end with me being broken into a billion pieces but I think I'm falling in love with EJ so I have to take this risk for the off chance that it might work out._

"are you sure?" EJ asks her as he pulls her closer. "I'm sure that I want you" she answers.

EJ pulls her closer and kisses her long and hard. He then undo's her robe and she lets it fall to the ground. EJ then lies down on the bed bringing Abigail on top of him. She removes his robe and throws it next to hers on the floor. Abigail starts to kiss his neck and starts to go lower on him and EJ just lets her wanting to see what she's going to do. She moves her hands all over his chest and then down to grope him making EJ moan. She goes lower and then she starts to lick him. This is Abigail's first time doing this to a man and it's making her so excited. She then suddenly takes him in her mouth.

"bloody hell Abigail" EJ grunts making Abigail smile knowing that she's doing it right. She continues sucking and licking him when he suddenly flips them over so he's now on top and he goes down on her. He starts teasing her clit puffing air sending shivers into Abigail. He continues to lick and suck on her clit making her bite her lip and moan. He then slips two fingers in stretching her, he then ads a third finger making Abigail scream in pleasure. He feels her tighten around his fingers and he removes them. He starts liking her again in so many different ways until she finally cums all over his mouth. Just as she's coming down from her high he places his cock inside of her. He lets her get used to the sudden intrusion before he starts thrusting faster and faster each time. Abigail then turns them around so that she's back on top and she starts riding him. After a while they both cum so hard.

Abigail removes herself and lies down next to EJ, both breathing hard. EJ pulls the covers over their naked bodies. EJ is still lying on his back and Abigail then snuggles close to EJ resting her head on his chest and she falls asleep exhausted. EJ removes a strand of hair from Abigail's sweaty forehead before kissing her forehead before he too falls asleep.

 **I wasn't planning on writing EJ confess his feelings for Abigail so soon but I suck at patience so much that I just couldn't wait. I hope you guys liked this chapter and the next chapter is going to take place right after this one, so there is not going to be any time jump. So what did you guys think about them now officially having an affair? Please let me know what you guys think because I love reading you guys' comments. Also just to let you guys know Chad is going to appear later in the story (he is going to played by Casey Deidrick because even though I think Billy is doing a great job for me I just prefer Casey) but in this story Chad is surprisingly not going to be upset about his brother being with his ex-girlfriend because I'm going to have him move on and be happy with someone else, an OC my character. I just don't want to deal with that kind of drama so I hope you guys will be ok with that.**

 **So please please please review. Thanks guys.**


End file.
